The Dene (Thanadelthur)
The Dene led by Thanadelthur is a custom civilization by Colonialist LegaciesColonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin and Neirai, with contributions from Charlatan Alley, Tarcisio, Hiram, LastSword, JFD, Reedstilt and Burst. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Dene The Dene are a native people heralding mainly from the vast frozen northern regions of what is now modern-day Canada, although they also lived in certain areas now belonging to the U.S., particularly the state of Alaska. Composed of many various tribes, most notably the Chipewyan, Tlicho, Yellowknives, Slavey and Sahtu peoples, although the ranks of Dene are not limited to these groups. With that said, a number of the tribes once associated with the Dene have become extinct, such as Tsetsaut people, who were located in what is now the Portland Canal area, close to the Alaskan border. The Dene were the first people to settle in the Northwest Territories, which they refer to as Denendeh. Thanadelthur Disappointingly little is known about Thanadelthur, a Chipewyan tribeswoman who played a key role in establishing a longstanding peace treaty between the Chipewyans, one of the major Dene clans, and the Cree. While neither the two civilizations’ greatest warriors could bring an end to the conflict, it would be the decisive actions of a single young woman that eventually brought an end to the struggle. She would also prove instrumental in enabling trade between the native tribes and the burgeoning Hudson’s Bay Company, whose records refer to her as the “Slave Woman”, who owe much of their success to her. Dawn of Man "Thanadelthur! Your name resonates with great fortune and purpose. You were born into a people surrounded with enemies - the Inuit to the north and the Cree to the south. It was a desperate time for other reasons as well - the British were in the process of exploring North America, bringing with them foreign ways and deadly weapons. Your story begins in the darkest of ways. Cree warriors attacked your home and took many women away as slaves. You were one of the captives. You lived in Cree captivity for many years before escaping out into the wilds with a number of other Dene women. Free, but surrounded by the hostile environment, you began the long trek home. Of all of the escapees, only you would survive. You would make first contact with the English explorers, who would later return you to your people. Despite your traumatic past, you used your time with the Cree and the English to your advantage. Armed with the experiential knowledge of the Cree and English ways of life, you led your people to an understanding of their enemies, forging lasting peace between the Dene, Cree, and the English. Thanadelthur! Your grace and tenacity is a beacon for all nations! Be faithful to your calling - lead us! Learn about each of the peoples of the world and forge peace that will stand the test of time." Introduction: "Welcome! This night is beautiful, the fire is bright, and the drums are playing." Introduction: "Another stranger? We will need to see more of each other soon, I think." Introduction: "Hello, stranger. Let me introduce you to my people, our elders, and our drummers." Defeat: "I've survived worse. Just watch." Defeat: '"Even defeat is an opportunity for peace". '''Defeat: '"You will never crush my spirit." Unique Attributes Strategy A Religious-Cultural Civ which thrives on the edge of Tundra. Get Shrines and Yellowknife Camps running early to establish a Religion. Try to get Messiah for an Enhancer Belief to earn more Sacred Drummers over the course of the game. After Philosophy, you have a choice between Theology (and its many Wonders) or Metal Casting (with Iron Working along the way). If you have a shot at the Wonders, go Theology first, otherwise down to Metal Casting to make your Yellowknife Camps give Food and Great Musician Points. Store your early Music in the Shrines and Temples for bonus Faith, with brings bonus Drummers, which bonus Prophet Dance, which brings more Musicians - combined with a little Tourism from Tundra Holy Sites (use spaces between Yellowknife Encampments), Dene will have a great advantage in Religion and Culture, all from a location undesirable to other Civs. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions 'Revere the words of the Elders' As time goes on and foreign cultures press upon us, it is imperitive that we heed the words of our Elders whenever we gather, and that we gather often. In this way, we will ensure that our ways live on. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Dene *Player must have entered or completed the Modern Era *Player must have at least 3 Great Works of Writing Costs: *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Begin a Pow Wow whenever a Great Writer or Great Musician is born 'Breed Hunting Dogs' Our faithful hunting dogs never fail to aid us in our hunts, but by carefully breeding them with the dogs of our cousins, we may be able to improve their talents. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Dene *Player must have at least 3 Internal Trade Routes or City Connections Costs: *2 Magistrates *- (20 * # of city connections) Culture Rewards: *Camps and Yellowknife Encampments produce an additional 1 Culture and 1 Food 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now playing drums in circles trying to find their Spirit Animal. As a baboon, I must say that this is quite worrying and I hope your influence does to spread too far.” Full Credits List * TPangolin: Concept and Art * Neirai: XML and Lua * Charlatan Alley: Voice Acting * Nutty: Sacred Drummer graphics * TarcisioCM: Thanadelthur Icon * Assassin's Creed 3: Leaderhead Source Image * CorimKnight: Pedias * Hiram: Atlas * Vancouver 2010 Olympics: "Aboriginal Welcome" Music * Burst: Design help No copyright infringement intended Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Polar Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Canada